1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spool for winding and reeling of a line, and more particularly relates to a respooling device for paying out or taking up fishing line associated with a fishing rod reel.
2. The Relevant Technology
Prior art devices used to transfer fishing line from or to a supply spool, respectively to or from a fishing reel lack diversity as to the shape and size of spool that can be accommodated. The sport of fishing employs fishing line that comes in a variety of spool sizes. These spool sizes have line types such as metallic line for deep sea fishing, spinning fishing line, bait fishing line, sink or float fly line, and other line types that are supplied on spool sizes different from those mentioned. Thus, it would be an advantage in the art to provide a respooling device capable of accommodating, through the structure of same, a great variety of spool sizes.
In addition to accommodation of different spool sizes, it is desirable to provide a respooling device that is capable of finely adjusting the tension of paying out the line from the spool. It is also desirable that the line be paid off and onto the spool through a line guide so that the winding and reeling of line from and to the spool is carefully controlled and regulated by the user.